


formidable

by eraserbitz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And angst, M/M, kind of emotional writing, ok yeah its established im lame bleh, really short and sort of a drabble, so more emotional than plot-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraserbitz/pseuds/eraserbitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was the slow descent into something more, when every waking moment was erenereneren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	formidable

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when i lose my phone & i listen to stromae  
> god i love stromae  
> the lines from french (roughly) translate to "you were so wonderful/i was so terrible/we were so wonderful"  
> also; apologies for not putting the accents on the e's in the french, idk how to do that. & so much italics. it happens when i write emotionally lol  
> enjoy & thanks for reading lovelies!

"Tu etais formidable,  
j'etais fort minable,  
nous etions formidable."  
\- _Formidable_ , Stromae

* * *

"Are you really going to let this go!?" Jean yelled, coming close to Eren's face, foreheads almost touching, "Just like that?"

Eren didn't flinch from Jean's proximity, and kept his stoic face. "It's for the best," he said simply, and something inside Jean _broke_.

Eren's eyes held something akin to bittersweet happiness - for _what_ , he didn't know. He didn't particularly care. But those were all lies, of course. Jean cared about this idiot. This dumb, arrogant asshole idiot who stole his breath away the first time they met on one cold, chilly winter day.

The first time they kissed, rough and inexperienced, Eren's chapped lips chafing on his smooth ones.

The first time they made love, gentle and sweet, under the dark of night.

No, no, nononono, Eren couldn't take this away. He couldn't. "No," Jean said brokenly, feeling so empty that he begged, "Don't."

"I'm sorry," Eren confessed, "But I have to." And then he was gone.

Gone, in a snap. Just like that.

He wasn't anything without Eren. Just a guy who didn't know how to live life properly, knowing that he wanted comfort. But _Eren_ was comfort. Eren was everything. 

Since when had he become everything?

Jean sat down hard on his cold floor, numb. Maybe it had been when they kissed for the first time. Or when they made love. Maybe it was the slow descent into something more, when every waking moment was _erenereneren_.

They had been so wonderful together. So why?

_Why?_

Eren was so wonderful, a ball of fire, tall and Turkish, with eyes that could burn into your soul. Jean was a lonely guy who wanted comfort but fell in love with fire, and got burnt. But together, they had been so wonderful, a steady balance like ying and yang. There had been no tightrope to walk while he was with Eren.

Jean hung his head, holding his hands to his temples, squeezing his eyes shut. 

_Tu etais formidable_ , he whispered to himself, _j'etais fort midable_.

Jean paused, beginning to cry, wet tears dripping over his hands.

_Nous etions formidable._


End file.
